Eternal Snow
by Azilda
Summary: This story is written with the song Eternal Snow, by Chagin' my life. It's a beautiful song that I have admired for quite a long time. I hope you enjoy it.


**Me:**Hello everyone! One shot! Sorry about the wait for my other stories, I promise I'll make those chapters extra great, kay?

Song: Eternal Snow  
Anime: Full Moon

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or  
Will you notice it  
Even though I've never said anything?_

Ichigo Momomiya would have never expected that she'd fall in love with her boss, Ryou Shirogane. But as some great people say, love is not planned, and falls upon you in the place you least expect it.

Masaya? He's long gone. It wasn't a huge break up. They just realised that they weren't for each other and decided to remain friends.

The weeks following the break up, Ichigo began to see her boss in a new light, and they started to spend more time together, getting to know each other.

Slowly but surely, Ichigo fell in love with Ryou.

She always kept that feeling to herself, and wondered if Ryou noticed.

_Like snow, but quietly  
It continues to pile up_

The more Ichigo saw Ryou, the more in love with him she was. So one day it finally piled up to the point where she couldn't hold this feeling in anymore...

_Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my tears won't stop  
Therefore, I should be free of you_

Ichigo told Ryou, and Ryou accepted her.

She didn't tell so easily though. It took her a long time to confess, she didn't want to know if she'd be rejected or not. But Finally when she told, she was so happy she began to cry, and he held her tight never wanting to let go...

_How long will I keep thinking of you?  
My sigh makes the window glass fog up_

But one day, something terrible happened.

Ryou fell upon an illness, that was slowly killing him, and there was no cure for.

Several weeks passed, and he was holding on strongly now, Ichigo always held his hand and stayed by his side knowing she didn't have much time left with him...

And then months passed... and Ryou finally passed away with his last words being.

"Ichigo, no matter where I am, I'm always going to love you, and when you're sad, I'll be there to make it okay... I love.. you..."

_Now, a burning candle  
Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?_

This happened a day before they were to be married.

Ichigo was heart broken, horrified, scared, and tired.

No one could comfort Ichigo no matter what they tried, from shopping to watching movies, trips... Nothing helped her, she just burst into tears, or sat alone by the window.

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me  
If we meet in a biting cold blizzard  
I won't feel cold, and  
I miss you everytime I think of you  
This scarf that I knit for you  
I'm holding it alone tonight_

She thought alot during those days, and when the winter weather was cold, she sat by the window to watch the snow drifting to the earth below.

One day, she was so sad, she decided to lay in the snow, to follow Ryou into his eternal afterlife. But when she didn't she suddenly felt extremely warm and comforted.

So she went inside, knowing that Ryou wouldn't have wanted her to waste her life waiting to die.

She started to knit in her free time.

And finally she finished a scarf she was working on for Ryou; before his death. She just never had time to finish it.

She then took it to his grave sight, and wrapped it around his grave.

_If there were an eternally falling snow  
This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

She could never get over the fact that Ryou was missing. The feeling never melted like snow in the spring. It stayed cold and icy eternally in her heart.

_Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my chest fills up  
I want to cry out to the winter sky  
I want to see you now_

As she looks up to the winter sky, after placing the scarf around his grave. She remembered the warmth of his hugs. She remembered the warmth she felt when he told her he loved her...

But then she remembered how cold the earth was to her, when he was gone...

And tears slid down her face...

* * *

**Me: **Wow... I made this really sad... Review?


End file.
